


The beginning of our fucking world

by faendell



Category: Hannibal (TV), The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Awkwardness, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hannibal is actually a psychopath, M/M, Omega Will Graham, a/b/o dynamics, graphic description of murder delusions, i had to do it like that because of one scene, not a cannibal... yet, this is twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faendell/pseuds/faendell
Summary: "You're pretty shit"So incredibly rude, he thought to himself after seeing the annoyed boy walk out of the cafeteria, a tornado of bad fitted clothes and dark chocolate brown curls.And suddenly, with the force of a thunder, an epiphany came to him.He was going to kill him.***Will as Alyssa and Hannibal as James, but here, Hannibal is an actual psychopath and Will helps him develop his person suit. Happy ending for them.





	1. Wonderboy

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hello, if someone reads this, thanks for at least open the link :)  
> My first language is spanish, so I'm kind of aprehensive about this, being my first self-published work in english, so i ask you kindly to spare all the grammar or context mistakes.  
> I don't own Hannibal or TEotFW, and this is just a work made for fun and non profit.

It all started and ended with that goddamned beautiful hair.

Actually, in retrospective, he’ll think of it as beautiful when everything is going to shit, but then…

“I saw you playing that hideous piano.” The brat with incredibly big blue eyes and petite body told him at lunch hour out of nowhere while he was eating his homemade egg scramble with sausages because the cafeteria food was absolutely disgusting. “you’re pretty shit.”

What… what? “Fuck off.” He blurted out without wanting to be so crass, he never was crass, not like his dumb and vulgar father. He was totally out of words, he wanted to tell that obviously uncultured kid it was a harpsichord, he wanted to tell him he’s been playing it since his early years at Lithuania and if some misplaced note was heard, it was because the instrument was horrendously neglected by the school maintenance staff.

So incredibly rude, he thought to himself after seeing the annoyed boy walk out of the cafeteria, a tornado of bad fitted clothes and dark chocolate brown curls, leaving him still dumbfounded and with the smell of tanginess mixed with something… intriguing and warm.

And suddenly, with the force of a thunder, an epiphany came to him.

He was going to kill him.

***

“Your presence is required, young man.” his mother came into view, hiding the sun from him while he laid under the big tree.

“Why are you talking like Downtown Abbey?” he replied, annoyed already. His mom just gave him an exhausted look.

“Twins, need your help, now.” She said leaving no space for replies and got inside her pretty house.

He remembers the days when his mom was nice, when she used to smile without a care in the world while his dad tickled her, when it was just the three of them and everything was simpler.

The money was tight, of course, but he was truly happy.

Now, he just has a small pile of yearly birthday cards sent by his father (his only hope that someone cares about him), a brainless mother, two half-brothers that makes him long for something he still doesn’t understand and a disgusting step father who lurks out of nowhere and stalks him all the time since he presented.

And, of course, fucking Doctor Chilton who “highly encourages him to have a healthy, normal omega cycle” and won’t give him suppressants even if he begs.

As if his brain isn’t causing enough problems already, his body had to betray him and make him want a knot four times a year. Fucking, fucking awesome.

“Doesn’t our Willy look absolutely lovely with a baby in his arms?” came the unwanted remark form Mason.

His mother, as always, just stirred briefly but hided her annoyance behind a fake smile. “Seems like it, yeah.” She said nonchalantly.

As beautiful and comforting little Jimmy was in his arms, he seriously considered throwing the baby in his mother’s stupid face. What the…? He was being sexually harassed, and this was not the first time, not even the first time that happened in front of his mom. Mason, the bat-shit crazy millionaire that killed pigs for a living, never failed in making him feel like a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

If his mom doesn’t care, then who the fuck does?

Still absurdly expecting her to say something else about the matter, Will put Jimmy over his shoulder and started burping him, the local news creating some white sound in the distance while Mason kept watching him through his glasses and smiling him with that creepy side snarl of him.

“Can’t with this shit anymore.” He said to his mom and passed the baby to her. She watched him like he somehow was the one to blame. “Going to school.”

He picked up his worn out leather backpack, the keys, a big, red hoodie and went to the lesser hell of them all.

And there he was.

Every time he saw him, Will felt thorn between smashing his head against the closest wall (because what was he? A stupid rom com cliché who falls in love with the attractive alpha with sexy accent?) and smiling at him like the hormonally unbalanced omega he was.

Hannibal Lecter. What kind of name was that? And what kind of person plays that old rattled harpsichord the school used like a tv table for the music classroom?

The truth was that, like it or not, Will knew the answer for all of that.

Hannibal was kind of messed up in the head. He saw it with his empathy, he felt it on a molecular level. The young alpha was dangerous and dark monsters lurked underneath those maroon, expressionless depths in the sockets of his eyes.

But he was messed up in the head too, and incredibly stupid when he strikes right through his ego knowingly, willingly, putting himself on his target with that “hideous piano” comment. Doesn’t matter that he was so pissed off because one of the omegas at his lunch table in the cafeteria sent him a text message instead of open her fucking mouth and talk like a normal human being, his overreacted annoyance wasn’t excuse for putting himself between a monster’s jaws.

That’s why, when he sees that slender figure and blank face at the end of the day outside of school, he’s not really surprised.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asks, his stomach churning but he was good at hiding his emotions.

“Perhaps.” That way-too-deep-for-a-17-year-old voice replies.

***

The next thing Hannibal knew, this freak guy was kissing him.

He didn’t know what to do with himself, being the first time he was doing this. It felt pretty disgusting, those moist lips all over his and his breathe still smelled like some kind of Italian food he couldn’t put a finger on.

Now, more than ever, Hannibal was sure he was a psychopath. He was a teen alpha being kissed by a willing teen omega and all he could feel was… tickling.

But Will didn’t seem to care about his low participation on the act and kept smashing his mouth against his face, he opened his eyes and saw those bouncy curls and his round and huge blue eyes were closed, his eyelashes were long and lustrous and… oh…

Some kind of warmness stirred in his gut, he still didn’t participate actively on the kissing and slurping Will was doing, but he felt an echo of… something…  

And again, Will took him by surprise when he took one of his hands and squeezed his own ass with it.

His flesh, as all of Will was, felt surprisingly pleasant but still, Hannibal just felt that tingling warmness now on the palm of his hand where it was in contact with Will’s oversized denim pants.

“What happened to your hand?” he asked out of breath against his lips.

“shut up” Hannibal replied, feeling like it would be a bad idea to tell Will he put his hand inside a deep frying pan just for the sake of feeling something. To prevent him to push on the matter, for the first time in all this fiasco, he kind of opened his mouth to let a twitching and wet tongue inside of his mouth.

No clue why humans did something like this, to be honest, because it was like… kind of lame, kind of annoying.

But if this would serve to make his prey feel more comfortable around him, well, he was willing to kiss Will all day long with the condition he could scratch that blood-lust itch while slicing his throat.

***

As he was expecting it, Hannibal was unamused by his smell and actions.

Will felt a pang of self-consciousness, but he made himself remember this was not a knot-head teen willing to put his dick inside any warm hole. This was a different kind of human being, a predator. And predators weren’t easily distracted with the smell of omega arousal.

What was highly disturbing was… he was really tempted by this and he kind of knew he was not just putting his life over the table here… but his heart.

For fuck’s sake, he really could see himself falling in love with this beast. This still lanky but promising alpha.

“I haven’t got a phone.” Will mentioned, because he was pretty damn tired of the silence.

“Ok.”

“I smashed it.”

“Ok.”

“Like, on purpose.”

“Ok.”

“So you can’t call me.”

“Ok. I don’t have a phone either, I hate them.”

Damn this kid and that awkward shit. Still, Will felt… warm around him, like safe and pleased and soft. It was highly stupid, like he hasn’t said the same shit to himself for the millionth time in the day.

“Would you be bothered to accept a date with me?” Hannibal said while they were walking through St. Francisville streets without aim. Again, who the hell talks like that?

“Good.” Will said and headed to the left, where he once saw a diner he was thinking about trying.

The place was completely empty except for the middle aged waitress and someone who was making some noise in the kitchen. Immediately, Will hated the damn woman. Probably a divorced childless beta, hating herself for some stupid decision of her past who left her working/snoozing through the day in an empty diner in a town in The Middle of Nowhere, Louisiana.

Finally, when they were seated on awful red booths, the unpleasant woman came closer. “Hi, what can I get for you today?”

Her fake friendliness got into Will’s nerves like acid. “Is this true? One of the top ten greatest American dining experiences.”

The waitress said, cheerfully: “Yeah! can I take your orders?”

“Uh I will have a banana split with extra cherries… some blueberry pancakes… and a hot chocolate with cream.”

Scribbling on her tiny notepad, she giggled. “Are you hungry?”

“And an extra fucking spoon.” He added, because he hated her and felt like messing with the silly woman who eyed him like he was an abomination. Seemed like the typical redneck beta who despised male omegas just because they were uncommon and they were more fertile and alluring than any of them.

“Excuse me?” the bitch said, like she hasn’t heard the nasty word.

“For him.” He replied, all fake innocence. In front of him, Hannibal watched him without uttering a word or an expression.

“OK, sorry you can't use language like that, otherwise I'm going to have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave.” Said the fucking prude.

And that was it. “OK. OK, I'm sorry. I will have a great big banana shit with extra fucking cherries on the top of it OK, sorry, that's it.” Will said, sarcastic and rudely and feeling like a time bomb.

“Right. MARVIN!” Called the scandalized woman.

“Oh, yeah, go get Marvin!” yelled Will, totally out of himself. “See if Marvin can make it banana split for me, you fucking cunt.” He picked up his red hoodie, and almost pushed the waitress out of his way. “BYE, MARVIN!”

***

Will had some issues.

That was the conclusion he reached when he saw, for the second time in the day, how Will stomped out of the building, furious beyond recognition or explanation.

Again, this kid was fucking rude, and he was glad all this rudeness will be cleansed out of the world when he’ll kill him.

But watching the omega like that, reeking of shame and fury, he felt something akin that what he used to feel when little Mischa wasn’t given her favorite ice-cream and got frozen yogurt instead.

He just wanted to kiss those tears away of her little sister’s cheeks and get her all the ice-cream in the world.

Now, with Will, it was less of brotherly feeling and more of something unknown and heady that made him slip his hand between his fingers and encourage the petite menace to walk beside him.

“I’m just… so fucking tired of this square people… of this boring as shit town.” Will said.

“Yeah, people with money tend to feel secure because of it.” He replied.

A moment of silence later, Will asks: “Are you boring, Hannibal?”

Surprised, again, Hannibal saw the omega’s features, all those deceiving innocent features and his too-knowing eyes were seeing him. _Seeing_ him.

“No.” he replied firmly. He could be a soulless being, but he wasn’t boring in the least.

“Can we go to your house?” Will asked when they were about to reach an intersection.

Hannibal made quick math in his head. His father said something about being late. “Yeah, sure.” And he took the omega there, still hand in hand.

Probably, the time to have sex came for him. He vaguely thought about condoms, but then he realized he would kill Will as soon as possible. But STD could be an issue and certainly, Will seemed more versed in carnal acts than him. He thought about evidence, then. He really didn’t need to leave more DNA in Will’s body, in case someone found it, so… he should stab the omega before penetration.

Planning his atrocious act while walking mechanically home was comforting somehow, until Will made a comment about his weird house full of windows and walked right through the kitchen to the backyard, where a loveseat swing (his mom’s loveseat swing) was.

He sit beside him and all kind of flashbacks about his deseased mother came to him.

“This is pretty retro.” Will murmured, watching nothing in particular but putting his hand in his upper and inner thigh…

“I don’t like it.” Hannibal said, surprisingly annoyed.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.” he replied, thinking that Will could be some kind of nymphomaniac.  

Will stood up then, like it was some clue and went back to the kitchen, starting some toasts.

This could be a good moment, Hannibal thought. Probably it was cowardice to kill someone stabbing him in the back. Will started humming while putting butter over the bread and Hannibal eyed the kitchen knives, trying to think which one would be more effective.

But. Of fucking course.

“I’m home, Han!” came that voice he dreaded. “Oh! You’ve got some company.”

***

Both teenagers eyed the tall and not at all looking like Hannibal’s father man. He was balding, he was putting some weight on his middle and he was beta.

Will read the tired man instantly. All that cheerfulness was a façade for the feeling of self-dreading and failure he felt all the time. He needed Hannibal’s approval like air and was brimming all the time with nervous energy. “Matis Lecter, _cher._ ” He said extending his hand and clasping his knuckles before kissing them, using some creole accent that was really ridiculous on a foreigner man. It wasn’t some kind of disgusting flirting, just some absurdity of some depressed man.

“Will Graham.” Said the omega.

“Oh, this is nice.” Matis told them, making some flourishing with his hand towards them. For the first time, Will could feel something like hate and embarrassment from Hannibal. “I was started to worry about him.” Will watched the old beta quizzically. “I thought he never… you know.” Continued and made some jerk-off motion. “Thought he was gay, which it’s fine… but… yeah.”

Will munched on a toast. “Actually, your son was making out with me, a male omega, but male nonetheless which makes him kind of gay, I am gay… and about what you’re saying, he could be asexual. We’re dealing with a really broad spectrum these days.”

He stood up and went to the living room before punching the bigotry out of the man. Easily, he could make his way to the roof of the house where Hannibal found him.

“Your dad’s a prick.” He told the alpha.

“I know. Sometimes I feel like punching him in the face.”

Well, Will was certainly amazed by the fact that the old man was still living, all with having a possible serial killer as a son. Actually, it was weird that Hannibal haven’t killed him already.

“Hey… have you eaten ass before?” he said, willing his body with all his might to not react with his own words but his cheeks already felt flushed. He saw Hannibal open his eyes for a brief moment.

And then lie.

“Yeah, a few.”

“I want you to eat mine.” He dared, and Hannibal observed him with those weird eyes of his and mumble: “Ok. Right now?”

It was tempting, not only because Will knew he could buy his opportunity of live another day with some satisfying sexual experience, but because he really, really wanted Hannibal and his stiff self between his legs.

“I’ll come tomorrow at 11.”

***

Watching himself in the mirror was… a disappointing experience. Always. He poked and probed his face and body and nothing never changed.

He was all long limbs and slender shit. He was not sultry, not voluptuous, not exotic. He was a plain southern suburban kid with plain everything.

And Hannibal… well… Hannibal was still kind of lanky with the awkwardness of growth of teenage years, but everybody could see he would grow up into a broad shouldered ferocious man. All that tanned skin and glass cutting cheekbones and soulless eyes. All that brilliance and quietness that promised mystery and danger.

“Will… William!” his mother came behind him. He watched her with tired eyes through the glass. An omega like him, she inherited him not just her designation, but her colors to him. Her pale skin and dark curls. Only their eyes were different, she had hazel eyes that seemed more and more dull with the years going by. “Put these and come downstairs.” She ordered.

“No. Mom, I told you I was going out today.”

“I need your help with the party, Will. No more discussions.”

He didn’t know why, but he was downstairs with some kind of black omega-fitting slacks and jacket and more than half of the old alphas were eyeing him like some kind of finger food that, currently, he was devouring instead of passing them around the guests.

“Those are not for you.” His mom bitched. “Hand them around.”

He did so, but, as soon as his platter was empty, he went to the kitchen to hide.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone there.

“Hello, sweetheart.” The sickly-sweet voice of Mason came behind him.

“Go away.” He replied and quickly tried to make an escape.

“hey, have a beer, chill.”

Will took it, mostly because he wouldn’t say no to alcohol while he was still underage. “You really look good when you make a bit of an effort.”

Will felt like retching. The asshole groped his waist. “Leave me alone” said Will, trying to squirm away of the touch.

“Then why don’t you go?” Mason replied, his mad eyes focusing on him. “I mean it… nobody wants you here… do us all a favor.”

He was too tempted to tell him to fuck off but…

It was true… he was unwanted and unloved, his mom only saw him as a threat to her marriage, this man only saw him as a hole. His twin brothers won’t even know he existed if he leaves right here, right now.

Mason went out to keep mingling with his guests, all of them fake smiles and fake good wishes and, when he turned around, his mom was on the doorstep, watching it all.

And she just left.

I won’t cry… I won’t cry. He was chanting to himself, filling that hole with rage. He went upstairs and changed clothes, picked up his father’s leather jacket and saw all of those pre-fabricated humans with their pre-fabricated lives.

And with sadness he said to himself: Fuck. This. Shit.

***

12:45 and Will still wasn’t here.

He was all prepared now. He was since 10. He decided to sit Will on the sofa, the awful thing with plastic coverings on it and slice his throat as he used to do when he killed cats. He could chop his body in pieces and throw them in the river. Nobody would know he was coming to “have his ass eaten.” So… it was pretty good.

But Will still didn’t show up.

At 12:50, the bell of the front door ringed and Hannibal felt, oh he felt a pang of anticipation in his chest… yes… this was to feel something, to want something so bad he was finally able to feel.

When he opened the door, that little curly menace entered, all anger and sadness and left a trail of discarded clothes by his way.

Hannibal saw all that smooth skin, white and unblemished, the young, lean muscle flexing, his large omega nipples pink and pebbling because of the cool air.

“C’mere.” The omega said, sitting on the awful sofa by his own. Hannibal obeyed.

Probably two minutes passed and Hannibal already felt the weight of his hunting knife in his hand, meanwhile Will laid there, open eyed and thoughtful. He was thinking, now, he really didn’t want to see Will’s face while choking with his blood, so he could flip him over, but then, the angle.

It was a conundrum.

“You know what? Let’s leave this goddamn town.” Will said. “I will go, if you want to come with me, fine. But I’m leaving.”

Hannibal watched him, surprised once again by his incapability of predicting Will. The omega said once again. “Take your car and let’s go out of this fucking town we hate so much, let’s leave behind our dickheads of parents… please, Hannibal… say yes.”

And when he said yes without being fully conscious of that, Hannibal started thinking that probably, he was better off without feeling at all.


	2. We might be dead by tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ok... for my readers of my two other works in spanish, they probably know I'm shit when it's about updating...  
> Anyway, here it is. Thanks for all the kudos and I'll reply the comments soon, but thanks to both of you who left them and were so kind to encourage me and not roast me about the sea of grammar mistakes this is.

The car thing… yeah, totally stupid.

“Let’s take your car and go.” Said Will, covering his tempting body with way too big clothes for him and rushing to the front door. Hannibal only had time to hide his knife against his calf and follow.

And like that, Hannibal, who thought all inside of him was death and turned into ashes, heard his own heartbeat in his ears and his lungs demanding more air. He was _feeling_ … he didn’t know what, he didn’t know how, but the simple thought of taking off with Will, of breaking all this useless life style and simply be free…

High on adrenaline, when he saw his dad parking and going out of his car, he did what he imagined himself doing since his _mama_ died.

He punched him, right in the left eye and taking advantage of his shock, Will and him climbed inside and just… left.

***

He thought that being free was going to feel different. To _be_ different.

For Will, it just smelled like cloggy southern air of mid spring and cow shit.

Once when he got tired of screaming his lungs out of the moonroof of the rattled red Honda Civic, he got his shit together and sat down.

“Seatbelt.” Said Hannibal.

“Fuck seatbelts.” Replied Will, feeling accomplished when Hannibal winced and slowed the car down a bit.

Kind of cute, actually.

He wanted to make Hannibal feel. He was sure psychopaths weren’t unable to feel, per se. They had a bunch of emotions and, depending on the position in the psychopathy spectrum the individual was in, they could understand someone else’s feelings, but not feeling those like their own. Lack of empathy was not the same as lack of feelings, after all.

Will was totally convinced Hannibal was stuck in some kind of negation period, long neglected after some traumatic event and he… he could be something else entirely, not this awkward teen who was obviously not normal at all.

“What do you want to do?” the omega asked, just baiting Hannibal into thinking he had somehow a choice when he had none at all. He was going to be stuck by his side for as long as Will wanted. Call it teenage braveness, but he was sure Hannibal wouldn’t kill him.

Not now, at least.

“Because we can do literally anything, Hannibal.” He continued, pretending to see the landscape through his window while Hannibal obviously held the wheel tighter than necessary. Some of his murder delusions, perhaps?

The alpha just looked at him briefly and kept driving. “You were the one who wanted to ran off, so… actually, I’m a bit lost here.”

So he was giving him a choice. Probably to make _him_ feel more safe, more in control.

Will smiled smugly.

“I’ve got the perfect thing to do now.”

***

Ironically, Hannibal was not in his element.

“C’mon Hannibal!” yelled Will, frustrated when he didn’t humor him on his antics. The omega wearing some kind of oversized plastic vest with dreadful lights and a fake rifle shoot at him, making his own vest making a downturn noise and turn off. “This is shit.” Said Will, annoyed that his laser tag stop wasn’t going like he pictured it.

Probably, it was because Hannibal was more a knife kind of guy, not a gun kind of guy. Or probably he was a real thing kind of guy. Whatever it was, he was feeling stupid already and walked towards Will.

“Can we go now?” he asked, and he felt a bit ashamed when he sounded like a whiny child.

Will saw the dark place they were in, and his eyes sparkled. “In a moment… first, put your tongue inside my ear.” He really should start making amends with the fact that Will was shocking and he enjoyed to see other people gaping like dying fishes. Which, probably he was doing that. “What? I like it.”

Hannibal didn’t want to think how exactly Will discovered he liked to have his ears licked, and he literally couldn’t think anymore when Will flashed the pale and unmarked column of his neck while putting his bouncy curls out of the way and showed him his ear. Was he aware that an omega only flashed his neck willingly when looking for a mate?

It apparently didn’t matter to his lizard brain, and he touched the incredibly smooth and warm skin of his lobe with his tongue, getting a bit dizzy with Will’s earthy smell.

“Right. Stop that now.” Came some voice through the speakers and Hannibal jumped a step behind.

And that pouty angry expression of I’m really pissed now appeared in Will’s face. When the clerk appeared to retrieve the gear of the game, Will threw his vest to the floor and (of course, like always) stomped out.

“Sorry.” Said Hannibal without actually feeling it… but he didn’t like to be rude.

Will was the champion of rudeness.

***

Will, actually, didn’t understand why he had those uncontrollable bouts of fury. Chilton said it was the natural state of omegas when they were unbonded and didn’t have alphas who took care of them but seriously, like hell he was going to blame all this shit to his ovaries and believe some miraculous knot will make him feel better.

Some kind of bipolarity? Or was his empathy disorder that made him see what people actually thought of him and it was always around some lines of “the bitch needs a fucking knot”? probably he needed the attention?

“I can hear your brain engines working.” Hannibal remarked, munching a lousy French fry.

Will already had devoured half of his hot dog and had five French fries on his plate. “I’m just so glad I smashed my phone… my mom must be calling like nonstop, the crazy bitch.”

He knew it was wrong to say something like that about his mom, but he was so angry with her. If it wouldn’t be because she needed a perfect little life with some alpha by her side, they could have been good right now. Will could be by her side like a son is supposed to be and they could have been happy, even when his dad left.

“How long till your dad calls the cops?” he asked, instead. If he was going to feel like shit because of family issues, he didn’t want to be the only one.

“What?”

“About the car.” He clarified.

“Oh, he won’t”. Replied Hannibal. “He’s kind of a prick but he’s pretty optimistic.”

Will shrugged and kept eating. And then he felt he was being watched by those creepy but sexy eyes. “What? I like food.”

It was true, most of all because his mom was on an endless diet and when she wanted him to follow her steps for “catching a good match” he started eating even more, finding a perverse delight in torturing his mom while he ate a bunch of things in front of her that he knew she couldn’t eat.

Correction, she could eat it, but she was so airheaded after getting married with Mason and all she did was trying to live by his expectations.

And then, the waiter came with some candies and the bill for the food.

“Oh… oh my god… Hannibal, did you bring money?” Will said.

Will was no stupid. He had like fifty hundred bucks in the inner pocket of his dad’s leather jacket. If it came to it, he could pay but he wanted to tease Hannibal.

And he saw him starting to panic. “Didn’t you?” he asked, worried. Will wondered for an instant if he was conscious he was feeling worried.

“Spent it all on the Laser Tag.” He kept playing with the alpha. “You know what? it's just food, and we haven't eaten all of it. You haven't… actually, why haven’t you eaten it?”

Hannibal was a bit distracted by the question. “Hate the chain restaurants food… Indeed, I hate all foods unless I cook them myself.”

Will was about to crack with that, tell him it was all a joke and he got a bit of money to keep going for a bit. For God’s sake, was this person even real?

“See, that’s another point to my favor, this shit is disgusting, and the only rule with these things is that you never steal from a smaller, independent business.”

“Whose rule is that?” Hannibal asked with a bit of disdain and Will felt a bit offended, because his dad was awesome.

“My dad's.” he told the alpha. “He's basically Robin Hood. He breaks the law and stuff, but he's really moral. He used to say that give money to this kind of places was like funding terrorism. These are all run by the Man.”

“What man?”

“The Man man. The Man who, you know, owns all the oil, forces Chinese children to make smartphones and hates Palestine.” Seeing that appealing to Hannibal’s inexistent social conscience was futile, he gave a final strike. “Are you going to be a pussy?”

And just like that, psycho or no psycho, the alpha responded to the riling up comment and started to walk towards the exit.

“Oh, shit.” He said when he saw him, his heart was definitely beating and he followed the alpha to the car. He jumped inside and they took off. “Seatbelt” he said, more like a test.

“Fuck seatbelts.”

Will was a little bit wet now.

***

“We should have sex.” Said Will, watching him with those gleaming blue eyes. Hannibal sniffed discreetly and there was a bit of tanginess of omega slick already, wafting from Will.

“What, now?”

“Yes. Take your top off.” The omega demanded while he was already bending awkwardly towards his crotch and... Jesus Christ…

“Should we stop?” Hannibal asked. Shame and arousal was coiling in his lower belly. Why the fuck was he asking for permission for everything with this guy? He was the goddamn alpha, he was the guy with the knife.

“No, keep driving… just… take your shirt off.”

Yes. Really, really stupid.

BAM!

One second he was driving and trying to put his upper body out of the black long sleeved shirt he was wearing, the next, he was panting and feeling utterly angry when he saw the awful smash his dad’s car suffered against a tree.

And all Will could do was laugh his guts out. “Why the hell are you laughing?” he asked, angrily.

The omega just continued.

This damn kid.

Suddenly, something was smelling funny and the first thought that came to him was _My omega. Safe._

“We got to get out.” Hannibal said, truly concerned. “It’s going to explode.”

Will laughed harder. “C’mon, this is not a movie.”

“Out! Now!” the alpha commanded and Will immediately obeyed and let himself be dragged as far away as possible by the half naked teen and the car, against all odds, exploded behind them.

***

Hannibal saved his life.

The thought didn’t leave him all the way down to the high road. Not even when he unwillingly gave Hannibal the option for him to go back home (fortunately, he didn’t take it) so there they were, thumbing a ride and nobody daring to pick up a half naked teen alpha and a partially hidden omega while Will felt half over the moon now that he reaffirmed that he was becoming something worth saving for Hannibal.  

But his hidden cheerfulness didn’t last long when a weirdo stopped and they took the ride but not before Will clarified how pissed off he would be if they got murdered. Quickly annoyed because Hannibal didn’t get in the backseat with him and because the smell inside the car was gross, Will pouted and crossed his arms.

“There’s a sweater beside you, _cher_.” The old man with way too much friendliness towards them said to him. He was a middle aged beta with creepy smile, padlock beard, somewhat overweight and blue eyes who told him something about a kind of perversion Will couldn’t put his finger on. “Pass it to your boyfriend.”

“Why all the goddamn people think he’s my boyfriend?” exclaimed Will while he threw the gray sweater to Hannibal, who apparently was feeling two degrees more murderous.

“Are you alright, _cher_?” asked the driver. Will didn’t reply, mostly because he was assessing what kind of freak he was and how would they get rid of him. Noticing that the omega wouldn’t reply, he asked to Hannibal. “Is he alright?”

“He’s alright.” Replied Will, annoyed when the older man directed his question towards Hannibal, like some kind of caveman who wouldn’t talk to omegas but their alphas.

“You’re funny. I like you.”

Will was about to let his mind be known about the matter but Hannibal interrupted, clearly seeing his intentions through the rearview. “Is that your dog?”

At the mention of a dog, Will perked and paid more attention. Effectively, there was a picture of an adorable black puppy close to the gear lever. Hmm. Probably this man wasn’t as bad as he initially thought if he was into dogs.

“Nearly, I’m buying her.” Answered proudly the old man. “She’s cute, though. Ain’t she?”

Ok, less points for the buying fact. Why do people buy dogs when there’s a bunch of strays perfectly capable of giving love?

“Yeah.” Hannibal replied, coldly.

“But she won’t for long.” Added the man and Hannibal watched him quizzically. “She’s a Cane Corso, number twenty-three of the top twenty-five most dangerous dog list. For fighting.”

Scratch the “probably better than he initially thought.” This man was absolutely horrid and, in Will’s mind, he instantly put the driver under the “most despicable people ever” close to Mason. He thought he couldn’t get angrier but, apparently, Hannibal was more interested in the poor dog now that he knew her purposes.

“Are they expensive?” asked the young alpha with his darkness sipping from his pores.

“Just a bit.”

Will wanted to get out, the unpleasant smell of the car, (feet, he told them) and the horrendous conversation that followed about the military career of their driver and his nosiness about what they were up to were enough to make his stomach churn. They couldn’t get fast enough to the abandoned road diner and stop to get some coffee.

What was increasingly being more unpleasant was the fact that Hannibal, apparently, was thrilled by the asshole who buys dogs to kill other dogs and his baby potato while Will just wanted to punch the motherfucker in the face. He nearly did, but went out to cool his head.

That’s why Will, after his stomping out scene (what a surprise) went inside and something inside him was so utterly confused and heartbroken when he didn’t see Hannibal nor the weirdo in the table where he left them.

Hannibal left with his new super best friend and decided Will wasn’t worth enough and… and he just needed to cry.

When he got to the men’s bathroom, what he less expected was the scene of Hannibal’s burned hand touching the driver’s dick while they were standing in front of the urinal.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, mildly concerned and trying to hide his disappointment and broken heart.

Both jumped at his question, hastily fixing their pants. “Are you into old men?” He asked Hannibal.

“No.” came the surprisingly ashamed answer.

“Because is totally ok if you are.” Will said, mostly for the sake of his principles about equality.

“I’m not.” Hannibal replied again and Will noticed how embarrassed he was.

But not before spotting the old man trying to slip out of the bathroom. Immediately, Will put another ugly trait to this already nasty man and all his protectiveness jumped out of control.

“Where are you going!” he stopped the pervert against a stall door.

“Well, I gotta go. The dog won’t collect herself, now is she?” said the damn pervert without shame at all.

“Not so quickly, perverted motherfucker.” Will spited. “Give me your wallet”

The man saw him like he grew a second head. “What? No.”

“Give it to me or I swear to fuck I’ll go to your baby potato’s mother and tell her what you like to do with teenage alphas in toilets.” Threated Will, snarling. He saw how the stranger tensed.

“You wouldn’t do that.” He remarked, watching him with obvious disregard.

Will put his deadliest stare in his eyes and with cold voice, answered. “Just you try me, bastard… and I’ll tell the police too.”

Defeated and obviously taking the little omega a bit more seriously, the stranger took out his wallet and deposited it in Will’s hands.

Now, Will not just got more money but all the personal information of a possible new prey for Hannibal.

Abel Gideon.

***

“What happened there?” asked the omega with his concerned blue eyes.

“He put my hand in there and I was going to do the same you did, take his money while he was distracted, we need it.”

That was a partial truth. Hannibal felt something akin to curiosity for the army doctor when they were talking after Will went out of the diner. Abel was the first person who openly admitted he’s killed and it felt satisfying, not only because of duty but because a base wish to be superior to others and exterminate the lesser ones.

What he never imagined was that Abel turned out to be a pedophile for teen alphas, not that he felt like a child but technically and legally he was so, when he put his hand on his genitals, he only felt annoyed.

 _Rude._ Said his instinct, tingling on his nape and imagining how much he’d enjoy to castrate this person and make him eat his own gonads. He was calculating how to reach to his knife without Abel noticing it when Will came.

And then, he felt shame.

The feeling of burning face and the need to hide of Will’s calculating eyes took him by so much surprise he forgot all about his psycho deliriums and just wanted to make the omega understand he was not doing anything he probably thought he was doing.

Now, with that despiteful feeling behind and with a somewhat cooler head, Hannibal analyzed the situation.

The primal part of him was showing more often than not now that was constantly exposed to Will, someone who his animalistic instincts catalogued as a possible mate and now he was feeling the need to preen and show how much of a provider and a virile mate he could be and what it less wanted was to appear like a gigolo or someone who needed someone to save him.

“You know, if people want to do stuff to you, you don’t have to let them.” Said Will, concerned now more than judgmental.

And here it was again. Shame. “Yes. I know, Will… I’m not an infant.” Replied Hannibal, exasperated.

“So why did you?” Will insisted. “Did something bad happen when you were small?”

Flashbacks came to him.

Mischa, her small cough and cold little body, her chubby, dirty cheeks, her sweet voice calling him: _“Anniba… Anniba”_ And he also remembered the axe, the sound Grutas did while sharpening it.

The smell of human flesh boiling.

“No.” He lied, again. Nobody needed to know that just as nobody needed to know he would take revenge someday.

But Will was getting too close to him and that just meant one thing.

Time was running low and he needed to kill him as soon as possible.

***

Will didn’t buy the lie at all, it just confirmed him what he already suspected: Hannibal had had some dark experience that had left him traumatized and he was like a lion cub now, playing-hunting with a little mouse, just preparing his psyche to darker, bloodier, crueler actions for the people who damaged him.  

“I’m tired” He ended up saying after taking Abel driver’s license and money and throw the remnants of the wallet and started walking towards the B&B next to the diner, not wanting Hannibal to know he knew about him.

The alpha just followed and for a few seconds, Will pretended everything was alright.

He even managed to hold his shit while the motel receptionist assessed them with critical eye, watching Hannibal and him and Hannibal again and saying: “So… a double room.”

“Yes, a double room with a double bed for double sex.” Said Will, cheeky and infuriated. The receptionist did another round of eying them and finally, gave them the keys of a room.

He just took them, ready to accept his fate of dying in a dirty motel room by the hand of some perturbed kid or being fucked for the first time or crying himself to sleep.

***

Again, Hannibal was thinking about condoms.

Obviously this was going to happen and, even though he was less concerned about his capability of responding and being able to get it up, Hannibal didn’t really was feeling up for sex with Will.

Not that he didn’t find the omega weirdly attractive (yes… he’d like to draw that small nose and pouty lips and stormy blue eyes) but he was a bit troubled about his highly sensitiveness towards Will from his instincts.

He didn’t want to have an STD. He didn’t want to bite him and bond him in a fit of lust. He didn’t want to leave him pregnant.

He didn’t want a mate, he didn’t need it.

He just needed to kill him.

And when they lay next to each other on the bed it was so silent and awkward Hannibal had to ask if they could watch TV.

But, goddamn it, Will never makes things easier. “Yeah… but find some porn.”

Hannibal hadn’t seen something like the both omegas (one a male and another one a female) sharing a double headed dildo before. He knew the mechanics of sex, he masturbated once a week for health purposes, he’d had wet dreams once or twice in his early teenage years.

But sex was the last thing he was interested in. Not just because he wasn’t looking forward to the implications of a relationship, or how boring and basic he found all people he encountered as a possible bed companion.

He simply… didn’t have a sex drive.

And Will should have been feeling it. Why would he ask to watch so nasty and vulgar thing otherwise? He must have thought the erotic movie would put him in the mood but all he was feeling was disgust.

But the omega never ceased to amaze him and, contrary to that citric-sweet smell of omega slick he was expecting to smell, what came to his nose was the salty smell of tears.

“Where are you going?” Hannibal asked when the teary omega stood up.

“Bathroom.” Replied Will and closed the en suite.

What was more awkward than an omega wanting to rile him up by porn?

Yes… a crying omega hidden in the bathroom.

Hannibal didn’t do emotions, that was clear. But even if he would, he certainly would never know how to comfort someone in desperate times. He was useless like this, always in this kind of circumstance. He didn’t know how to read people, but Will’s sad blue eyes talked about fear and sadness and abandonment.

And his inner alpha just wanted to open the door, hold this sweet and peculiar omega and kissing his tears away.

He didn’t do it, of course. Instead he obsessively checked if his knife was in place and, when Will eventually came out and went out to the bending machine just to came back again without anything, Hannibal confirmed something really bad was happening in Will’s life.

“I can’t go back home… like ever.” Will stated once he agreed those sex noises were just unsettling and Hannibal turned the TV off. “You can.” Added the omega.

It was the second time Will was giving him a way out. “I won’t.” Hannibal answered, never more sure of anything in his life more than this.

Despite of that, silence raised between them again. “Do you want me?” came the whispered question from this.

“What?” Hannibal asked back, playing dumb.

“Do you want me?” Will repeated. “Or you just go along with things?”

Shit. Now Will thought he was some kind of weak little boy. “I want you.” Hannibal replied, making sure his voice was steady.

Will seemed pleased with the answer. “Probably, I’ll go to my dad, you can come if you want.” Will added, like he would accept to break of their deal at this point.

“Yes, I’d like that.” He said while thinking Will would be long gone before they get even close to Will’s dad home.

“Good… I’d like to say good bye to him… then, I want you and me to run away… far, far away and be the people we really are.”

Hannibal heard that and felt his heart skip a beat. Why would Will make some remark about that kind of thing?

Before he could analyze things further, Will was already lying on his side on the bed.

“Hannibal…” murmured the omega and something inside the alpha gave somersaults when hearing his name on that sweet voice. “Would you hug me?”

Hannibal moved automatically, for the first time feeling like he really wanted to comfort someone and actually knowing how. He put his body behind Will’s until they fitted like spoons, reveling in the feeling of Will’s warm body against his and his sweet, clean smell of sun and lemon in his curls teased his nose, making him feel cozy and relaxed and…

And like home…

Yes… he would kill Will sometime in the near future but tonight… if tonight he enjoys of this simple but meaningful pleasure, then nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give my [tumblr](http://www.faendell.tumblr.com) some love please!! I'm lonely and need to fangirl about Hannibal with someone!


End file.
